What's Lost
by Harry-Potter-Black-Morinozuka
Summary: Usagi Parents are dead, finding out her dad's not really her dad. How much trouble is she really in. How does she know Loki and Thor? Wait Haruka and Thor?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing I don't own the characters, or Avengers or Sailor moon. So don't sue me there no reason to. I just enjoy playing around with them like dolls.**

**Summary: Usagi Parents gone, finding out her dad's not really her dad. How much trouble is she in. How does she knew Loki and Thor? Wait Haruka and Thor!?**

**need Beta with grammar, Spelling, sentences phrasing and story pacing.**

**What's Lost Chapter One**

"What do you mean it has already been used!? "Nick Fury of S. H. E.I.L.D screamed into his phone. "When was it used and on whose authority? In the meantime, what am I going to tell the Captain? That he has a 15 year old child somewhere in the world?" Nick Fury slammed the phone down. He had a party to go to in order to inform Captain America of the news.

"Damn I wasn't even planning on going, now I have no choice." The party was as dramatic as any Stark party. Walking in he was walking up to Steve, when he saw a man sneaking threw the crowds. Soon he saw a bullet and stars being thrown at the captain to fast and before Fury could blink he saw a veil of blond hair in front of the Captain. The Stars went through the crowd and hit the blond who shouted" N00000! Watch out!" Cutting the blond in the chest and the bullet hitting her in the gut. Her eyes widen and she fell on Steve who caught her, Fury having seen the blond get hit rushed up to them.

Her eyes were widen and she gasped. "I find you." Her eyes shut. Fury pulled out his phone. "I need a helicopter to Stark tower a young girl been Shot and Cut up Hurry!" Fury took the young girl from Steve's arms and motioned for Natasha to come.

"Put pressure on her wounds on the chest. Rogers go find me clothes Stark wait for the Helicopter. Banner is there anything you can do to help her?" He sighed "yeah, Clint get me a knife and tweeters I we have to get that bullet out or not even your doctors will be able to save her. "Clint rushed out and came not even a minute later with the knife and tweeters. Bruce opened the wound with help from Fury and the towels that Steve brought.

Taking the bullet out the blond screamed. Steve looked away feeling guilt. The poor girl was like this because she was trying to protect him. Which left a bitter taste in Steve mouth he saved people not the other way around.

Just when the bullet was taken out. Stark walked in, "The shield doctor are here," Fury nodded and helped Bruce place the towels on her while a medic board was rolled in for the girl. Steve watched as they took the girl away. "She shouldn't have lived." Doctor Banner spoke "It was made from a special bullet that slows the fast healing of Captain America. That girl should be dead."

Steve and everyone watched the helicopter fly off. "How is she alive then?" Questions Natasha. "I don't maybe She's a mutant." Was the sarcastic reply of Stark, Natasha rolled her eyes at him.

Nick who had stood up and planned to go wait for the girl to wake so she could answer their question stop when he saw a paper with blood on it. He bent to pick it up and ignored the others and they argue over how she could have survive such a bullet and what she was up to. Nick look at the paper but upon turning it over he found it had a picture enclosed.

Taking the picture out it was of Steve before he was made into the super solider but the one behind it was him during the New York Attack. He opened the paper and found a letter. Speaking up he shouted at the Avengers. "I found a letter, let me read but I can only do that if you shut up!"

Why is it never that easy? Nick shook away his thoughts to read the letter.

_Dear Usagi,_

_If you have this then that means one of my worst fears have come true. Your father and I are dead. We will not get to see you reach your adulthood. Usagi my beautiful daughter there is a secret I have carried since you were conceived. Keniji and I have struggled on whether to inform you or not. I fear now I am dead and this secret could be the cause I must tell you. You are not Keniji Tsukino biological daughter, after our marriage we tried to have a child for two years, after I quit working for a secret organization named "Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate." Or referred to as SHIELD. _

_Well I had problems conceiving. So I went to SHIELD begging for help. They did a sperm donation. I fear my death was no accident and someone had found out who your father is and have come for you. I am sending you to live with Haruka Tenoh, in hopes that they can protect you the way I have failed. I have the number of your father donation. He too was an agent for SHIELD._

_Agent: 0896ZX_

_Be safe my daughter and know you brought me the greatest joy in the world. I hope you find your real father and he can help. Stay alive no matter what and trust only Haruka Tenoh and her friends. _

_Love Ikuko Tsukino_

Steve stared at the letter in shock. "Direction are you sure it said Agent 0896ZX?" Then direction turned to glare at him, while everyone else just looked puzzled. "Are you asking if I can read, Captain?" He thrust the letter at Steve. Who took it gentle and stared at the blood in horror. But ignoring that for now he reread the letter until it gave the agent's number again.

Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair. "It says Agent 0896ZX alright." Fury looked smug until Stark opened his month. "Wait so that means Capsicle has a bouncing baby girl. You're kidding?" He was laughing. Which Fury glared at him? Turning the glare to Natasha who spoke next. "But how is that possible that girl was what fifteen and Captain only been unfrozen for a year and half. He can't have a child."

Her disbelief was shown in everyone expect doctor Banner. "No he could if they had his sperm Mrs. Tsukino said SHIELD had done a sperm donation, so if they had some sperm of Steve's saved then it is quite possible." Tony stood in the back looking thoughtful and nodding to himself as he thought about it.

"Doctor Banner is correct. I just received a call over two hours ago to inform me of the mistake it was why I was here. Was to talk to the Captain. Otherwise I never would have come in the first place." Fury spoke before they could start to bicker again.

Tony look at Fury with a glare "You weren't going to show up to my party, see if I put you on the invite ever again." It came out whining but Tony meant for it to be offensive. So he brooded when it came out as a whine.

Steve just looked outside where the Helicopter had flown off too. "I have a daughter and she's in the hospital. I need to get there." He started to panic. Fury sighed "Don't worry I have my car will be there soon. Calm down Captain Rogers." But he was already off to the elevator. Fury looked at them all who seemed to be bemused about Steve's reaction. "Are all you coming or what?" They all stood beside Tony "No I have to stay, Thor and Loki are supposed to be back today. Beside after they come I'll go get sunshine some things being a teenage and stuck in the hospital, she'll go crazy after waking up. Especially a SHIELD hospital." He smirked at them while they all rolled their eyes and left.

Loki and Thor reached the tower to find it empty except for a drinking Tony who was watching T.V. "I wasn't aware the great Tony Stark watched T.V expect for the news." Sneered Loki, Thor just glared at his brother. "Man of Iron where is everyone?" was Thor booming question.

Tony looked at them lazily. "I do watch T.V other than news. And they have gone to the hospital to see Capcisle long lost daughter." Loki and Thor looked shocked. "I did not know he had a daughter." Tony smirked "Neither did he. We just found out a few hours ago. They are at SHIELD she was hurt and is being cared for by the doctors. Now you guys are here I must go and find some things for sunshine."

"We shall go with you! Right brother?" Loki just glared at his oaf of a brother. Laughing Thor hit his back and followed Tony out with Loki following with a glare aimed at his brother. The store had stared not only because the infamous Tony was there, but also Thor who a known Avengers and very loud and strange. Plus Loki who was glaring and glowering at anyone that looked there way. So yes many people stared.

Walking out with a grin Tony thought that went well. Loki just rolled his eyes and Thor went on and on, about what he saw and how interesting, amazing and different it was from Asgard. Of course it was different, Asgard was amazing compared to this pathetic planet! Loki sneered inward.

Loki and Thor had no idea they were about to meet people from a long destroyed kingdom. So many secrets were about to be reviled. Lost loves were about to meet, and disappointment would be showed.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it! let me know but no flames please!**


End file.
